


Like Pages in a Book

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Books, Dark Academia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Magic, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Professor Kylo Ren, Rey is not quite human, Vaginal Sex, female knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo Ren is a professor during the week but a bit obsessed with antique books during his free time.  After picking up a box of book's from Maz's antique shop Rey magically appears in his life.   Will they break the curse, and get her home or does she find a new one?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Reyloween 2020





	1. The smell of old books

Professor Kylo Ren often spent his time when he wasn't at work alone. During the academic year he was usually grading the poorly thought out and rushed papers of his students. He was not unsympathetic to the stresses and distractions of young adulthood. However, when some papers were clearly copycats of something he had read last semester, he tended to get frustrated. 

But overall, he tried to grade fairly and not be too harsh in his criticisms. Still, his students didn’t always see it that way and he was often responding to emails requesting grade changes and extra credit. Each week he read and graded his student’s work and responded to emails so he could spend the weekend doing the things he really enjoyed. 

He knew he had a bit of a book collecting problem that bordered on fetishism, but he found it stress relieving to be surrounded by old books. He enjoyed thinking of what things were like when they were printed, the process of their binding, and the things that these books had witnessed over time. Had they been given as gifts? Or sat on the shelves of important and powerful people? 

He never picked up anything that was a paperback with new pages. No, he preferred the hard covers with canvas or leather skins that were softened with time. He relished in the soft yellowed pages and the faintly sweet scent of old books. He was on the list of several used bookstores and antique shops, should they ever come across anything that was of interest to him. Sometimes he would be disappointed to go to find it was just some old dictionary. But then there were times that he would bring home a relative gold mine of dusty tomes.

He was always sure to emphasize with the shop owners that it didn’t matter if the book was in English or even if the book had words. In fact, he had one book of maps that took up his whole library table and he found it fascinating. He had spent a whole week pouring over its pages with a magnifying glass. That was one of the best spring breaks he had ever had, although admittedly his neck and back were a bit sore after that. 

He was just finishing up some of the last papers when his email dinged, and he saw that one of his antique shops had come across a box of books. It wasn’t his favorite place to shop, quite frankly it gave him the creeps. There were always creepy taxidermized animals on the shelves and the woman who ran the place seemed older than time herself. She always seemed to know what he was going to say before he even said it. But whenever she contacted him, he never hesitated to go, some of his most interesting finds had come from her shop. 

He didn’t know why she pawned them off onto him like she did, she could have auctioned them off to high-end collectors for a better price than what she could get from him. He suspected one of the Dickens’ he had got from her was worth about 6 grand and she only asked for 6 dollars. It was a crime but one he would gladly commit to have the book gracing the shelf in his temperature and humidity-controlled library. 

He was eager to make his way to the shop before it closed for the night. It was a Friday and he was already done correcting papers, so he would have all weekend to dig through whatever Maz had procured for him.

He entered the dark shop with the tinkle of the bell above the door.

“Young Solo!” He heard her call from the back, even though she was nowhere in sight. He made his way carefully through the store to the back. It was always a bit crowded and he feared knocking over some of the more fragile pieces of her collection. Kylo had always been tall and lanky and with it came a clumsiness that he never quite grew out of. It was why he was in academia and stopped participating in team sports when he was in 8th grade, well unless you considered mathletes and debate as team sports. In his experience most people did not.

“Maz, I got your email.” He called through the meandering shelves. “You said you had some books for me?”

“Yes. A whole box. None of them are in English I’m afraid.” He heard her but had yet to find her.

“That doesn’t bother me.” He was startled when she seemed to suddenly materialize in front of him.

She handed him the box and he found it to be quite heavy.

“There were some other things that came with it, but nothing that interests me. I’ll give you the whole lot for $20 just to get it out of my shop.”

Kylo peeked inside, there were a few trinkets but the box was full of books, he was practically salivating at the thought.

“Deal.” He balanced the box on his hip and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cash. Maz took it, took the 20 off the top of his folded-up wad and handed it back to him.

Glad the transaction was over he carefully carried his new treasures out the door to his car, eager to get them home and to a properly maintained environment.

He ordered take out, per his usual Friday night ritual and grabbed his food on the way home.

He carried in the food and then carried in the box, afraid of spilling on the new additions to his collection.

He took the box upstairs to the meticulously controlled library and went back downstairs to quickly eat his dinner. He knew it would be a long night of looking over his acquisitions, it was the only thing he ever got excited about.

As soon as he scarfed down his food and locked up his house, he went upstairs to see what was in the box. 

He found about a dozen books of varying age and condition. Most of them were fair condition for their estimated ages, none of them younger than the 1920’s and they all seemed to deal heavily in the art of mysticism. Or at least that’s what his clumsy understanding of the romantic languages allowed him to understand from some of the titles. One of the books would not open as it was locked with a key. It was a strange design and to have something rare like that in his possession thrilled him.

He searched through the items in the box wondering if there was anything that would aide in opening it.

There was an old silver comb, a silver letter opener with a strange wolf’s head on it, and a small glass bell jar. He was surprised that the delicate glass hadn’t been crushed with the way it had been precariously placed in the box.

When he had finished emptying the box, he tipped it over to find that nothing else came out. 

Disappointed, he set the book aside opting to pour over some of the other books. Their pages were delicate and brittle, showing years of poor care. He googled what he could about them and learned that some were used in seances and others were considered to be books for witchcraft. The locked one was fabled to be a pagan spell book. He scoffed at the idea. Books from this genre and era were always wrapped in this cloak of secrecy. Although he dd love antique books he didn’t believe there was anything special about these ones over the others in his collection, he wasn’t a child. 

He returned to the locked book, the mystery of it continued to draw his attention and he googled the lock and how best to open it without a key.

He went in search for a few paperclips hoping that one of them would be able to open the book. 

He tried with no luck. Then in a desperate attempt, he tried the comb and letter opener, he was half tempted to pry open the lock but was fearful of tearing the pages.

He left the puzzling object on the large library table and gave it one last look before turning in for the night, it was after 2am and he was exhausted from the long day, his frustration with the book wearing on his nerves.

He went to sleep that night dreaming of dark shops, fairy wings and silver keys that shined like diamonds.

The next morning, he got up around 8am. He went for a run, made himself breakfast and did some light cleaning around the house. It was a typical Saturday. 

The book, however, still troubled him and he begrudgingly sent an email to Maz asking if a key had come in with the books. By the time lunch rolled around she had yet to answer and he found himself eating cold Chinese food before heading back upstairs to his library.

He was startled to find that the light was on, he swore he turned that off when he went to bed. He looked around the room, everything appearing the same as how he had left it.

He started to put away the other books from the box. Finding them their appropriate homes on his shelves. He didn’t use the Dewey decimal system, but he had a system all the same. It was his collection and he ordered the books how he saw fit. Language, then chronologically, then by subject. Sometimes he toyed with the idea of ordering them autobiographically, in the order of when they came into his life but found that to be too chaotic and a bit embarrassing if he ever showed anyone his collection.

Not that he really had anyone to share his library with. He tried not to dwell on those thoughts.

As he shelved books, he couldn’t help but feel eyes on him the whole time, as if he was being watched. He looked around the room again and found that nothing seemed out of place, everything was right as it should be. The books, the few knickknacks he had acquired over time and allowed to remain in the room. Shrugging he went back to shelving and returned to the enigma that was the locked book.

To his surprise the cover popped open when he picked it up. He was confused, when he had worked at it last night it wouldn’t open no matter what he tried and now it popped open as if no lock existed at all.

Perhaps the shift in humidity affected the lock, that his attempts to open it combined with the proper quality of air allowed the lock to come free

He eagerly sat down to look over the book, finding himself transfixed, his google translate was at the ready. He found certain words popping out at him. Freedom and imprisonment being some of the primary words that he recognized within the first few pages. 

He did his best to sound out some of the strange sounding words but knew he was butchering whatever was in front of him. Gaelic was not something he was familiar with, nor was he likely to be.

By nightfall he was still at the table, head propped up in his hand, his eyelids getting heavier with each turning of the page. 

He was not aware when he fell asleep that he had manifested something into being and yet as he dozed, he was watched closely by something not of this realm.


	2. There's a light in the darkness of everybody's life.

Rey woke up to the world in darkness, she couldn’t tell what realm she was in but certainly not the one she came from. It didn’t smell like a damp prison, instead it smelled earthy almost like the smell before rain, the air felt dry and cool. She wondered if she was free, but if she was free why couldn’t she see. She fluttered about in the dark, trying not to run into anything, until she bumped into something that made the room explode with bright light.

She blinked against the sudden change before looking around her. She didn’t know what she expected but it wasn’t this. A large table with stacks of books on it. Next to a book that was eerily familiar lay her old comb, the letter opener from her uncle, and the witch’s bell jar that had kept her prisoner until the witch had found the proper enchantment in the proper tome. The room that she was in was lined with shelves which contained aged books. 

She flitted through the rows of them trying to figure out where or when she had ended up. The shelves looked new and finely honed, but the books looked old, some of the bindings worn and frayed. There was what looked to be a window, but it was covered by a thick tapestry, she tried to peak around it to see outside but the curtain was heavy and she was weak from her long confinement. 

There was a door, but she knew she would not have the strength to open it. 

So, she did the only thing she could do, she found a safe place to rest and watch. There was a sturdy but cushioned chair sitting in the corner and she crawled underneath finding that it was just as good of a place to hide as any and when she calmed, she fell asleep. 

\--

When she awoke, she found that she was no longer in the room alone. A large being, judging from the size of their feet, paced the room then came the sounds of a thud and a slide accompanying each time it stopped in front of one of the shelves. She peeked out and realized it was a he and he was shelving the books that had been on the table. 

Rey watched as he finished shelving the items and looked around the room, as if he felt her eyes on him.

She crouched down further behind the chair. 

She watched as he gingerly picked up the familiar book and seemed surprised that it opened. Was he not the one who set her free? Or did he not know the power that he held within his hands. 

She settled in and watched him his features were odd but not unattractive. He had thick black hair that a raven’s wing would envy, the sharp nose of a hawk, the long and strong limbs of a great oak, and full plush lips. It was hard not to find him attractive when she had been alone for so long.

He looked sturdy and she gave him credit for trying to master the thick words that lay within the book. At first, she was concerned that his mumblings would find her back in her prison, but when she stayed where she was and did not return to the dank cell, she was relieved. She watched and she found herself getting sleepy, still weak from not eating, perhaps if she was careful, she could somehow sneak out of this room and find some nourishment. Not trusting being so close to the front of the chair should his eyes wander to her slight form. She made her way to a small space near the back of the chair, enjoying the movement of the air she found present in the room and allowed herself to drift to sleep with the rumble of his voice.

\--

She awoke to a screeching noise and startled a tried to back away from it only to come crashing into something that fell on her.

It was then that she realized she was human sized. She panicked and felt for her wings, but they were gone with the transformation spell that had somehow been cast. 

The loud noise was still occurring, and she looked up to meet the amber eyes of the man that had been looking through her book.

“How did you get in here?” He asked in a panic, he was shouting rather loudly and flailing his arms, and she winced at the intensity of the noise.

“I don’t know. I just came to be here. I think you let me out of my prison.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

“Prison?” He looked at her and took in the rags she wore for clothes and scoffed. “That’s not possible. How did you break in, that door locks automatically and can only be opened from the outside with a special code.”

They were both perplexed and despite all the shouting he didn’t seem menacing. Even though, he was quite large and had a dark brooding scowl as he tried to figure out what had happened. She stood up to her full height, the top of her head not even coming to his shoulder the man was so tall.

However, she moved too fast in her weak state and became unsteady on her feet. 

She reeled as her world spun and warm hands cupped her elbows to steady her. When the world went right again, he guided her to the chair she had been hiding under.

The man had calmed some with her more inhibited state and crouched down in front of her, no longer angry and threatening. He was a strange thing, turning on a dime like that.

“You look unwell. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?” He asked softly, his brow furrowed in concern.

“I don’t know. Years probably.” His eyebrows shot into the hair that swept across his forehead, but he didn’t discount her.

“Let’s get you something to eat then.” He said softly, he eyed her wearily crossing to the door to open it. 

She moved to get up, but he halted her with a motion from his hand. 

“Here, let me help you.” He scooped her up rather effortlessly. A sturdy oak tree indeed. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

He made his way down a short hallway before going down a narrow stairwell. The dwelling wasn’t as large as she expected for someone of his size. But she was pleased when there were windows that allowed her to see the late afternoon sun. It had been ages since she had seen anything like it.

He sat her down on a rather tall stool at a rather tall looking table, or what must have passed for a table here, it seemed that it was rather boxy and there were small doors on either side of where she sat.

Her host? Captor? Rescuer? She wasn’t sure what to call him exactly. He pulled down a glass from a cupboard and flipped a silver handle and water magically came out. He didn’t have to pump it or go get it from the well. She knew she looked a bit wide eyed when he turned to set it down in front of her and did her best to school her features.

She picked it up and took a sip only to scrunch up her nose.

“What?”

“It tastes funny, like the dye house.”

“Oh. Uhm… Here.” He dumped out the glass and opened a large box with a light inside and poured water from a clear jug into the glass, then slid it over to her.

“Sorry, sometimes I forget I even have that in there.”

She picked up the glass noting its sudden coolness and took a sip. The water was mildly better and ice cold and she could feel it slide down her throat and settle in her stomach, setting goose pimples on her skin.

He watched her shiver.

“Are you cold?” He looked concerned, not her captor then.

She shook her head and he moved to the lighted box to dig out more things. There were things she recognized like vegetables and her mouth watered when he pulled out some cheese and what looked like cured meat.

“Here, why don’t you start off with a few of these things.”

He rinsed off some grapes and berries before setting them on a plate in front of her and began cutting up some cheese and meat, the containers they were in were strange and she struggled with wanting to reach out and touch the flimsy clear wrappings out of curiosity.

He set some cheese and meat in front of her and she forgot her manners as she started munching on the proffered goods. No captor had ever fed her this well and it made her look at him skeptically, definitely not a captor maybe an inn keeper?

He was chopping more food up and he must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up from his task.

“What?”

“Are you an inn keeper? I don’t have any money.” And she pushed away the plate in front of her before he got any ideas about how she could work it off.

He gave her a lopsided grin and leaned over to push the plate back in her direction.

“Not an innkeeper. More of a concerned academic.” 

“Academic?” The word came out of her mouth funny. “Like a monk?” She watched as his cheeks turned a pleasing pink color that spread all the way to his ears and he shook his head.

Good. He was much too cute to be a stuffy old monk.

“Are you my rescuer? I’ve heard of knights in shining armor but neither your mode of dress nor your posture suggests you’re one of those.”

Again, his cheeks stained a bit pink and she found herself smiling at him.

“If I’m your rescuer it was certainly by accident. Not that I would want you to be imprisoned.” He looked at her at that last part, as if afraid he insulted her.

She ate some more and felt her belly fill. She noticed that her limbs weren’t as shaky.

“After we eat maybe you’d like to wash up? I can’t guarantee that I have clothes here to fit you, but we can certainly find you something to cover you.”

She looked down at herself and noted the ages of dirt and grime that coated her skin and her tattered clothing.

“I’m sorry if I offend.” She said, feeling her own cheeks heat in embarrassment.

The man shook his head as if unbothered. “You smell no worse than a damp basement, nothing to worry about.”

When he was done, he put another thing on her plate, something she was more familiar with. Eggs with vegetables and ham.

He sat across from her and together they dug in. This time she was able to take her time, her hunger pangs settled for the moment.

When they were done, he showed her to a small room that had more of the indoor water features. He showed her how to use what he call a faucet and filled up a large tub with water.

“Here let me leave you, there’s soaps and things to help you get clean, there’s a towel and that robe is clean, I hardly use it.” With that the strange man left her to her devices.

The soaps and potions smelled good and she used each one. She put her hair into a rich lather and dipped under the hot water to rinse it out, marveling at the foamy bubbles that surrounded her when she resurfaced. 

She then used some soap to clean off the rest of her body. By the time she was done the water was quite dirty, but she felt loads better. She dried herself off with the towels he had left her. When she put on the robe she found she swam in it but it was thick and soft so she pushed up the sleeves and brushed her teeth like the man had instructed her, it was minty and it tingled and she was very satisfied by the time she was done. She left the room to go search for him.

“Feeling better?” He asked from the doorway of what must have been his bed chamber.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be here for a bit, until we can get you home. Wherever that is.” He rumbled to her. “There’s a few pants and shirts for you to try. They’re on the top of the dresser, if you think you might be here a while, we can go get you new clothes tomorrow. But get dressed and let’s talk about where you’re from.”

She put on some pants and a shirt, all too big for her and decided on putting the robe back on over them. She enjoyed its comfortable weight.

When she was ready, she found him sitting in the library. The books that were on the table the other day were now back and the glass jar, comb and letter opener sat on the table in front of him. He held what appeared to be a writing instrument and a book of blank parchment in front of him.

“Now tell me what you remember.” A strange look crossed his face. “I’m sorry. I realized that I don’t even know your name. I’m Kylo.”

“My name is Rey.” 

“Rey.” His lips quirked into a smile that she found to be disarming and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“So. Kylo. Before now I was imprisoned by that book next to you. I was a fairy in the dark realm.”

“Dark realm?” 

Rey nodded. “A realm where magic was not often used for good. When others would try to use it for good there would be others stop them and either imprison them or kill them.”

She thought for a moment about the friends she had lost trying to make her world better.

“I was trying to do work to ensure that there could be safety. But I was captured by a witch named Bazine. She held me in that bell jar you have there. My usual size would be that I could fit under there.”

He picked up the item and took some notes.

“She kept me there until she was able to find the book and she was able to trap me in it, but she had to keep it locked. I don’t know how you came into contact with that book, but somehow you must have unlocked it. I appeared last night and bumped something that turned the lights on in here. I slept under this chair. When you came in yesterday, I fell asleep to you muttering what you were reading in that book. You must have found a spell to make me human.”

He seemed to mull over what she had told him before continuing with his questions.

“Do any of these other items have meaning to you?”

“The comb is mine, it belonged to my mother, or so I was told once. The letter opener belonged to my uncle. He was a warlock.”

“What of the books?” She looked at them but shook her head. None of them meant anything to her.

“Do you want to try to go home?”

She was surprised at the question and even more surprised by the shrug she gave him.

“There’s nothing for me there. Bazine killed everyone I had helped before imprisoning me and it’s impossible to say how long I’ve been gone.”

Kylo gave her a sorrowful look before closing the book.

“I’ll try to get this book translated but it’ll take time. If I find a spell to get you back home, I’ll do what it takes to get you there. But only if you want to.”

His mouth did a funny thing and her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to his plush lips.

“If you don’t want to go home, we’ll find a way to make you a home here.”

“But you barely know me.” She was surprised by the generosity of this stranger.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He said, shutting the book and getting up to shelve it with the others. She watched him move, his back hunched as if he was used to trying to make himself look smaller.

He handed her the two silver items and the jar. 

“These belong to you. I have a room in the basement that you can stay in. We’ll need to get you a bed and things, so until then you can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.” He ushered her out of the library and shut the door behind them.

She put her few possessions on the dresser in his room and they spent the rest of the evening exploring his world. She did cartwheels in the yard surrounded by fireflies and he showed her flowers that would bloom with the next day's sunlight. 

Later that night he sat her down and they did what he called ‘internet shopping’. Pictures came up on what he called a screen or monitor, and she was able to pick out what she liked. He picked out a bed for her. She found some dresses with little flowers on it that reminded her of home.

Although as she laid in his bed that night, covered in soft blankets and full for the first time since her imprisonment, she was surprised to feel so safe and comfortable somewhere new. That her home had never felt like she did in this moment.


	3. A lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Rey had been here a month and although he still sometimes felt like he was imagining everything, they had made a nice little domestic routine.

Rey was slowly learning how to cook and so he would often come home to nice meals. He would do his best to get his papers graded during the week so that way on the weekends he could try to translate her book or take her someplace new.

At first, she tried to help him understand some of the pages, but lately her interest in it had been waning. If he was being honest his was, too. He was often distracted by her presence and showing her his own world.

They had grown closer as she told him more about her world and he found himself fascinated. He couldn’t explain why he was so comfortable with a woman that had materialized in his library, but he wouldn’t take it back. He was dreading the day she might actually leave.

She was becoming one of the best parts of his day. They would part in the morning with sleepy smiles over coffee and he would be greeted home with warm meals. He had tried to tell her that cooking for him wasn’t necessary, but she insisted that she was bored and that she wanted to make herself useful. During the week when he wasn’t grading papers, he helped her learn more about her current world. 

Although he had to say he was unprepared when his mother came over unannounced. Leia gave them a knowing smirk when Rey opened the door early on a Sunday morning in her pajama shorts and one of Kylo's T-shirts.

Rey seemed unaware of his mother’s assumptions and he knew his mother well enough to know that trying to argue with her was useless. So, he let her believe what she wanted, and maybe it allowed him to wallow in the fantasy that Rey belonged here with him.

It was when he came to a passage in the book that he swallowed thickly. It indicated that her staying here would give her a mortal life and rather than the immortal life of her own realm. He couldn’t knowingly encourage to stay here and watch her life end when she could go to a realm to live for eternity, where she could continue to make the world brighter for just existing.

He decided to tell her over dinner, but his father was right, he had a shit poker face.

“Kylo? What’s wrong?” Rey asked him as he sat on the couch pretending to watch a movie that Rey had picked out.

He took in a breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

“Rey. I read some more of the book. If you… If you stay here…. If you stay, you will grow old and die. If you go back home, you’ll continue to be immortal.”

She just blinked at him as if she was waiting for him to say more. She frowned and he knew it was because she knew she had to leave.

“My life wasn’t better there, Kylo. I lived it because there was no escape from it.” 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“But if you stay here, you’ll die.”

“That prison was a worse fate then death.” She told him rather seriously and she looked as if she was mulling things over a bit. “I’ve made the decision. I want to stay. I’ve been thinking about it for a few weeks. But this just makes me want to stay more.”

“Why?” Kylo was confused.

“I like it here. I like you.” She said with a soft smile. “I’d rather have a finite time spent here with you than to have an infinite time in a dark world without you in it.”

She looked a bit nervous and she swallowed hard. “Unless you don’t want me here.” She bit her lip and her eyes darted away in embarrassment. 

“Nononono.” He said panic setting in. “I want you here. I want you to stay… I just…” She surged forward and saved him from himself as her lips pressed against his own. He gathered her up and held her to him and she took it as an invitation to straddle his lap. His frequently tamped down arousal surged through him. 

He pulled back but kept her close, taking in her the freckles that dusted her nose and the green flecks in her yes..

“Is this really what you want?” Rey nodded and kissed him again and he couldn’t help but pull her flush to him, not wanting there to be any more space between them.

Rey moved quicker than he would have expected, and she was soon undressing him. As much as he wanted to see her out of her sundress and cardigan, he did really like the depraved thoughts that came with her wearing one while he fucked her, it had been a recurring fantasy. 

Deciding that if she was staying he would have all the time in the world to do that, so he picked her up and carried her up to his room. He decided on something sweet rather than a sex starved romp on the couch. 

He tossed her onto the bed where she giggled and bounced and opened her arms for him to join her. He rolled them so she straddled him on top, he slipped her cardigan off of her shoulders and fumbled with the tiny little zipper on the back of her dress as she tugged his under shirt off.

“You and these tiny little dresses have been driving me crazy.” He said his mouth pressed against her skin as it trailed down the column of her throat. He rucked up the skirt to pull it off over her head and was met with a playful grin.

“What if it was part of the plan all along?” He practically growled as he rolled her over, so she was under him.

She was his everything this past month and he wanted her to be his everything for the rest of whatever time they got in this life.

He rested on his elbow above her and let his free hand wander up and down her toned leg before traveling up her torso to pull down the cup of her bra, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“What do you want?” He rumbled in her ear as he kissed his way down her neck and across her chest, working his way towards her breasts. He had found himself dreaming her tits more than once. When he sucked one pert nipple into his mouth and was rewarded with a sharp tug of his hair, he knew he wasn’t dreaming this time.

“I don’t know.” She gasped under him, pushing her chest up towards him as he left one breast in search of the other.

When what she said registered in his slowly working brain, he looked at her.

“Have you done this before?” He asked, concern tamping down his arousal.

“Of course. But for fairies it’s different, there’s not really an emotional attachment. Some pair off but everyone else just does what they want when they want.”

He blinked at her unsure of what that meant but decided those were questions best for later.

“Do you want me to show you how I feel Rey?” Her lip tucked itself in between her teeth and she nodded slowly, almost shyly.

“Is there anything you know you don’t like?” A wicked grin crossed her features, his arousal coming back in full force. She slowly shook her head.

“Fuck, Rey.” He rasped. “If I do something you don’t like tell me. Please.” She nodded and he got to work exploring her in the way he had imagined since she dropped into his life. He stopped nibbling and sucking on her breasts and adjusted to remove her bra and panties and shucked off his own pants. He didn’t want anything in between them.

Kylo returned his tongue circling her nipples and sucking and nipping at her breasts. She writhed under him as he kneeled between her thighs. His hands roamed anywhere they could reach, taking in her soft skin, the weight and shape of her breasts, the wet slick of her cunt. She was wetter than he had anticipated and wondered if parts of her were still all fairy. 

He kissed his way down to her pussy spreading her thighs wide and tilting her hips up to give him better access to feast on her. He had dreamed of this, too.

He parted her folds with his nose taking in the heady scent of her before licking a wide and slow stripe through them.

“Kylo.” She gasped bucking against him and clenching his hair in one fist and the sheets in the other.

He hummed against her as he explored her with his lips and tongue, her arousal dripped out of her and he pressed a finger into her entrance. He could only imagine what the tight, slick, slide would feel around his cock.

He added a second finger, feeling she could take more and felt her pussy squeeze around his fingers. He groaned, aching to feel her around his cock. As he explored her, he learned what she liked and kept at it, ratcheting up her pleasure until her thighs shook and his scalp hurt from her tugging at his hair. 

He added a third finger and traded his thumb for his tongue so he could suck on her tits.

“So, beautiful. Want you to come for me Rey, need you to come so I can fuck you.” 

This seemed to urge her on and she bucked against his hand trapping it between her thighs. His teeth grazed her nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth and she came, crying out loudly and her cum gushing around his fingers.

“Fuck Rey.” He said, seeing the evidence of her release coating his fingers. The idea of her gushing on his cock bringing him to the brink. How he wished he could fuck her without a condom but didn’t want to take the risks when what they were doing was so new.

He kissed her praising her as she came down from her high and sucked her juices off his fingers before going to the drawer for a condom.

“What’s that?” She asked as she watched him curiously. 

“A condom, it helps prevent the spread of disease and pregnancy.”

“Oh.” She made a funny motion with her mouth. “I’ll look into what I can do, I want to feel you in the future and not the sandwich bag thing.” He huffed a laugh, sometimes Rey struggled with over generalizing.

“What do you want Rey?” She smiled wickedly again and rolled over onto her knees, offering up her behind. 

He let out a groan at the sight before him, the flare of her hips and the globes of her ass cheeks. He couldn’t help but to bite each one before licking through her wet folds, realizing he’d never get enough of her taste. When he kneeled back up, he noticed several markings on her back and traced them with his fingers.

She hummed. 

“What are these?”

“My wings.” He marveled at the two lines that mirrored down her spine and the little swirls over her shoulder blades. He realized then that all her dresses either covered her back or she wore sweaters. He traced the markings and she practically purred below him.

He pulled himself from his distracted thoughts as he took her in. 

He slicked his dick through her folds before easing into her. She was warm and perfect, and he could feel her squeeze around him.

He curled over her back placing his hands over hers that were fisted in the sheets, giving languid thrusts. 

“You feel so good, Rey.” He said as he thrusted into her, kissing her nape. 

One of his hands came up and squeezed her breast while the other laced their fingers together. She squeezed around him and thrust back against him.

“Yesss.” He hissed. “Tell me what you feel Rey.” 

“You feel good, I feel good.” She mewled.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum again.” She said and he sped up his thrusts. He felt his own orgasm rising, not able to last long and soon he came, his cock twitching and filling the condom. He stayed flush against her, grinding against her ass and rubbing her clit. She followed shortly after, her cunt becoming impossibly tight before he felt her arousal leak around where they were joined.

“Oh oh oh.” Rey called out. Her hand squeezing his and putting her other hand over his own at her clit. It was like he was being held firmly inside her when he went to move.

“Don’t.” Rey panted. “Don’t move. Stay right there.” She said, her slick heat still rippling and grasping around his cock.

“What’s happening, this feels different.” Kylo said, concerned. Rey huffed, turning her body just enough to try to look at his face. 

“Knotting. It’s rare but it happens when a fairy finds their mate.” He blinked heavily.

“What do we do?” He asked her, panic rising slightly. He had not been prepared for this.

“Get comfortable and wait a bit.” She blushed. “I’m sorry.” 

Kylo shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.” He kissed her cheek and together they carefully moved to their sides.

“I like the idea of being with you like this for a moment.” He said kissing her shoulder and moving up her neck. “So, mates huh?” He couldn’t help but grin into her skin. He found he smiled a lot more in the past month.

“I always thought it was a silly old crones’ tale. I didn’t know anyone that it actually happened to.”

He felt her relax some and as he softened, she loosened around him so he could slip free.

“I like the idea of it, is it permanent?” He asked, curious.

“Yes. Well, story has it that if you knot one another that you were made for each other.” She sounded sad.

“Hey… What’s the matter?” He turned her onto her back so he could see her face more clearly.

“It’s silly.” She said, her eyes watery.

“It probably isn’t.” He said softly brushing a falling tear away from her temple.

She took in a deep breath. “You didn’t knot me back though.” Her brow was furrowed, and her mouth turned down in a frown.

“Ah. That’s because humans don’t. We can’t, it’s not in our biology.” He explained as gently as he could.

Her frown relaxed some. “Oh.”

“But I would like to be your mate.” He told her pressing his forehead to hers.

She beamed at him.

“You would?”

He nodded.

“Now, how would you feel about a bath?”

Rey nodded and Kylo knew that he was made for her.


End file.
